


红玫瑰

by Aadmirer



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadmirer/pseuds/Aadmirer





	红玫瑰

　　镜头流连在他的周身，映射进摄影师瞳孔里的是深的艳的红，还有嫩得刺眼的雪白，从红色西装的深V里探出点痕迹。从头到尾都裹着艳色的拍摄对象就好好地坐在沙发上，他蜷起来的腿在镜头里望去构成了一个趋近完美的姿态，将他的私处遮得严实。

　　明明是艳星，红西装下什么都没有了，被旁人吸得发肿胀大的奶头都还紧贴着布料，紧而完美贴合腿部韧肌曲线的红色西裤里也是真空的。

　　是不是该夸赞他认真严谨的服务态度。

　　拍摄要求里说明上下真空便做到，上面的人说希望漂亮的胸脯要将深V线条两边的外套撑起来，便乖乖地任由身边的男人按住乳肉，舔弄起来，被作弄得脸都生理性羞红了，表情却还不是完全放松，带了一点冷清的，这份对工作的态度是让在场摄像团队都佩服的。

　　终于，两三个男人把那一对雪乳变作欲望的呈现者，晶亮的口水还粘连在乳晕上，粗厚的大手便直接将它们抹匀净了，又吩咐穿上外套试试。那看着光鲜亮丽的红色便从两手开始覆盖住雪白的肌肤，蜿蜒着往胸口处两乳间的V线靠拢。

　　被伺候着穿衣的人只凛着神色，望着镜子里的自己，看他们为他着装，为他描眉绘眼。对方一开口，便闭上眼睛，任由眉笔、眼影妆饰，看她们将本就生得好的凤眼勾勒得更加夺人眼球。亲眼看着别人把自己按照拍摄主题那样推出来，镜子里的人仿佛真的是主题里的那个“他”，便开心地笑，为了防止妆容有损，即使是笑，也收了几分力道，怕破坏精心的完美，可就算只剩下一个笑的弧线，依旧是惹来一片惊艳的眼神。

　　红色的西装终于将原本的白嫩掩住了，镜头里只捕捉得到领口往下的一线白瓷，再往上，还有秀颀的白鹅似的颈，但都被红所束缚住，难以窥见完整的更瑰丽的胜过红的白。

　　还算宽敞的化妆换衣两用的房间里，还掺杂着询问鞋子的声音，艳星是浓艳的红，他该踩着什么，征服他的受众。一双一双精巧做工的鞋被捧上来，比划过又被替换下去，直到一双尖头的黑色皮鞋，它的帮有些高，遮住脚踝，从红色西裤的管口里探看进去，是被它守护住的不容窥视的肌肤。　　

　　红色的西裤被熨烫得整齐帖服，柔顺得犹如第二层肌肤，它裹着小腿肌肉，沿着膝盖窝往上攀去，沿着大腿紧实的线又附上了弯弧的如桃瓣的肉臀，腿间的春光是外泄的，没有内裤的遮盖，所有人都望得见艳星堪称妍丽的下体，是那么可爱，秀气的茎体，下面是一条肉缝，花唇紧紧闭着，看不见更多的颜色，会阴往下，便是后面的穴洞。

　　这样妖异的身体在娱乐圈里做了艳星，可以说是物尽其用了，不少人都记得他初出道时候，把身体裸露着，拍摄的那一封，成为了多少夜晚性欲发泄的最好对象。

　　到今天，已做到了一线艳星，说是艳，可如今，除了衣服下的真空有哪儿瞧得见他大片大片裸露的雪白肉体。转念一想，不脱而诱人才是高级性感，说得便是今天这次策划了吧。

　　那么漂亮秀气的下体没有任何防护，被再是柔顺也刮蹭幼嫩肌肤的西裤直接笼住了，裤子的尺寸挑选得是那么合理，贴上臀部曼妙曲线的同时，也箍紧了前面。镜头一丝也不漏地记录下了所有。

　　工作人员扶着他，为他穿上尖头的黑色皮鞋，白嫩的足被轻轻捧着，脚趾舒展，指甲泛粉，显然得见主人被养得多么精致，就连一对足也可见一二。粉白的肉又被黑色罩住了，红色的裤管顺着下来，让黑色被圈住一部分。

　　着装完毕，眼神再望进镜子里，已俨然是成功的精英人士，忽略那不够正经的深V和隆起的两片乳肉。看着镜像的自己，他又笑了，眼尾一挑，精英气息荡然无存，完全是勾人诱人的艳星，而五官仅仅是一双眼睛挑动了，便有如此大的变化。

　　见到这样的改变，他收心，静静站着，任人为他补妆，整理衣角，对旁人的动手动脚和视线已坐到了泰然自若，不愧是吃这碗饭的人。可摄像师的灼热的目光仍令他感到了困扰，他以为彼此都应该是专业的。

　　摄影师趋近他，伸出手，碰他被衣服包住的身体，指腹触着柔的布料，想的却是脑子里勾勒出来的极简极丽的线条。

　　“想好了吗？你的姿势？”

　　“这是我的专业。”摄影师的问话被不咸不淡地挡了回去，艳星说着，便走到拍摄道具那沙发前，它是软的皮质料子，而他的手是水做的，柔若无骨，两相接触，便是融洽的。一整个身体的重心都落在了臀部及腿，背部轻轻依靠在沙发背上，两腿交叉着，一只平放着，一只立起来，便遮盖住了所有私密的点位，不论是绷紧绷直了的下体还是露出一痕乳沟的领口都被有限的腿和手臂给掩盖住了，倒将视线引向了他的脸。

　　能做艳星，身材和容色都是不缺的，他天生一副好相貌，又加上雪肤艳肌，脱颖而出并不算意外。就连演技也是颇有圈点之处，被插入时候的细微表情他能演得又美丽又动情，被逼着口吐淫言秽语一派挣扎神色也羞红了脸，至于镜头下的身体语言更是不负观众的喜爱，那魔魅的下体在做爱的时候蜜液汩汩，再加上他被蹂躏糟蹋时受了青红淤痕的白嫩皮肉，太能打动人了。其实，摄像师是他的粉丝，今天能拍这一封毫无疑问是非常开心的。

　　快门声嚓嚓响起，摄影师认他做自己的美神，从头到脚，从里到外，完美的美神。他尽心地捕捉到每一刻的惊人的美，也为他撩人的情态而折服。拍到尾声，他想，工作这么久，真空的下体竟然会一点也不被摩擦动情吗？明明雌穴那儿最容易流水了，被男人一碰阴蒂就会蜷缩颤动地产汁呢。他咂了咂嘴，忍不住想要结束今天工作后，重温那一系列经典片子。

　　所有任务完成了，摄影师只能眼睁睁看着众人簇拥着他回了化妆间，而他则是和另一小部分人处理原片，从中选出一些来印刷出街。见识过真的活色生香以后，这些美丽但冰冷的照片暂时还无法给他慰藉，他急于想知道衣裤下的肉体此刻会泛起怎么靡艳的红和怎样的春潮来。

　　小小的拍摄场地却响起不小的的骚动来，说是来了个什么老板，哦，老板，该是艳星的老板吧，潜规则的金主，不，放在艳星这儿，不叫潜规则，这叫过了明路的。

　　摄影师有些酸溜溜地想，便看见艳星倚在化妆师门口，像没了骨头一般，软塌塌地靠着门缝，红色西装仍旧浓艳的套在身上，却压不过他本人媚态。

　　“我可想了好多天了，宝贝儿……”那老板说得亲亲热热，浑然不在意摄像棚里除了对方的其他人类。

　　艳星没说话，手指摸着自己的唇，尖头皮鞋仍伸出在有些窄的裤管中，尖头点在地板上，有晕眩的效果，摄影师有些眼花，那老板走到跟前便匍匐下来，黑色尖头直接碾了下来，能清楚地见到老板勃起的裤裆是如何被黑色尖头盖住的。

　　原来被这么艳丽的人踩着欲望看起来是那么地令人血脉偾张，摄影师甚至也想要膝跪下，任由他踩上来了，那尖头纵然有些锋利，可也不妨事的。这大概就是情趣。情趣到了尾巴，老板便拉住脚踝，将人拉到怀里，直挺挺的性欲被弄得更加旺盛，戳着那直绷绷的屁股肉。

　　“呼……踩得我好爽，该轮到我惩罚你了。”他口诉着诚实的欲望，又在自己兜里不知按了什么，原本还有些冷色的艳星当真人如其名，两颊腾地烧起红云，两瓣肉臀也扭动不止，雌穴里塞着塞子，装着老板专门令人送过来的精液，说是给他养身体。

　　除开此外，后穴肠肉便被铃铛跳蛋控制着，拍摄时还相安无事，仅仅是一些滑动，在出色的专业素养下并不是什么大问题，可现在便被拿捏住，溃不成军，小声吟哦着，红色西裤被解开，手一探进去，便是性器官，毫无挂碍。

　　塞住雌穴的阻碍被挪开，便是湿嗒嗒沉甸甸，将裆部濡湿一片，很明显是要不得了，被泡了许久的媚肉阴唇抽搐蠕动着，渴望什么东西进去。

　　老板乐见其成，甚至还想拿那些摄影棚的道具来堵到女穴里面，艳星眼睛一眨，手指便先一步捅进去，扯动软肉，享受欢愉。

　　赤裸裸的交欢，皮肉生意便这么做起来，连叫床和低吼也肆无忌惮，所有人都听着，这一场艳事，红的越红，白的也变了红。


End file.
